Despedida
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Kyle se mudara por el empleo de su mamá,Pero antes de que se marche...Stan quiere despedirse de el. STYLE. Lemon.


**Porque yo cumplo lo que prometo! (aveces)**

**Por que lo pidieron...STYLE LEMON! *-* bueno no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, pero comprendanme.**

**Porque mi palabra favorita en un fic yaoi es "lemon" como muchas(o muchos) de ustedes n-n**

**Los personajes le pertencen a Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**Sin mas que decir,espero les guste.**

* * *

Un pequeño niño gordito castaño, un chico pelinegro de azul y un chico ojiazul con una chaqueta naranja esperaban el bus en la parada de siempre.

-Cartman, Stan, Kenny-saludó alegremente un pelirrojo.

-Hola Kyle-le sonrió igual Stan.

-Hola Kyle-saludo Kenny mientras veía una revista pornográfica.

-am...hola Kenny -dijo desviando la mirada del rubio pervertido.

-Hola judío-dijo bostezando de sueño Cartman.

-Am oigan chicos…-el pelirrojo sonaba nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Kyle?-se acerco Stan a él.

-M i madre consiguió empleo…

-suena bien-dijo Stan feliz.

-pero fuera de South Park.

-¿a qué viene eso?-dijo Cartman mirándolo.

-Que tendremos que mudarnos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Stan sorprendido.

-si nos mudaremos mañana mismo, ese empleo es muy importante para mi madre.-bajo la mirada.

En eso el bus llego por los cuatro niños, subieron y se sentaron hasta el final. Stan tomo asiento junto a Kyle y Cartman junto a Kenny.

-Kyle… ¿enserio tienes que mudarte?-dijo sin despegar la vista del pelirrojo.

-Si…quiera o no-miraba por la ventana.

-No puedes irte Kyle…-Stan le tomo la mano.

-¿Stan?-lo miro sorprendido y algo sonrojado al ver que el moreno tomo su mano.

Llegaron a la escuela, Stan no pudo concentrarse en todo el maldito día, no soportaría tener a Kyle lejos… a _su_ Kyle. En la escuela sonó un timbre que anunciaba la salida, lo que provoco que montón de niños salieran corriendo directo a sus casas.

-Kyle ¿puedo acompañarte a casa esta tarde?-pregunto Stan caminando junto a él.

-Claro Stan.

-Oye judío…enserio lamento que tengas que mudarte, era divertido molestarte-dijo Cartman con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te extrañare Cartman-dijo Kyle sarcásticamente.

-Pero ¿podremos ir a visitarte no?-dijo Kenny uniéndose al grupo.

-Claro, cuándo quieran…estaré en esta escuela algunas semana y luego me cambiaran.

-Te extrañare Kyle-Kenny lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Yo igual pequeño Kenny-le devolvió el abrazo.

-Maricas-Cartman se separo del grupo ya que pasaban frente a su casa.

-Vamos Erick…no te pongas celoso, hay mucho Kenny para ti- el rubio lo siguió ya que pasaría la tarde en casa de Erick.

-¿de qué hablas?-Erick se sonrojo y juntos entraron a casa.

-Rayos Kyle…de verdad no quiero que te vayas.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme Stan…pero tengo que, por nuestro bien.

Llegaron a casa de Kyle, este traía llaves y abrió la puerta.

-mamá llegue…-pero no oía respuesta alguna-¿mamá?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Creo que no están…pasa Stan.

-Gracias.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa.

-Supongo que fueron a arreglar unas cosas de la mudanza.

"mudanza", "mudar", "irse" Stan odiaba esa palabras, lo hacían sentir solo aunque Kyle aun siguiera allí.

-Bueno Stan, gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, lindo detalle-le sonrió tiernamente.

Stan lo miro unos segundos y después se acerco a él y le tomo suavemente de la cadera, rodeándola con sus brazos y lo apretó contra él, recargo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del pelirrojo.

-En serio te voy a extrañar…Kyle-

Kyle lo rodeo por el cuello, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Stan.

-Yo también te extrañare mucho Stan…no creo poder…sobrevivir sin ti.

Se separaron por un momento, Stan aun tenía a Kyle por la cadera y Kyle a Stan por los hombros, se miraron fijamente a los ojos provocando el sonrojo de ambos.

Stan se acerco a los labios rosados de Kyle rosándolos suavemente para después susurrarle:

-Kyle…-sensualmente.

-S-Stan…-dijo algo sorprendido y después lo tomo del rostro y le beso con desesperación, quitándole el gorro y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros, Stan lo aferro mas a él apretando su cadera y metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de Kyle. Pero se tenían que separar ya que tenían que respirar.

-Ah…Stan…

-Lo siento Kyle…

-Stan vamos a mi habitación-el pelirrojo lo beso de nuevo.

Stan lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo como si fuera un costal y subió las escaleras rápidamente y entraron a la habitación de Kyle, cerraron la puerta con candado.

-No me iré…sin antes despedirme bien de ti Stan…-le miro pícaramente y lo paso los brazos por el cuello, acercando su pelvis a la de él.

Stan le tomo por la cintura de nuevo, después fue bajando hasta el trasero del pelirrojo, acaricio sus glúteos y después los apretó varias veces para darle una nalgada.

-¡Oh Stan!-dijo gimiendo y con tono divertido. Kyle empujo a Stan hacia su cama y este se sentó en ella, el pelirrojo se sentó en las piernas de este y se quito el gorro y la chaqueta, Stan empezó a imitarlo hasta que ambos quedaron sin camisa.

Stan admiro el pecho de Kyle y lo acaricio sintiendo su calidez, sé veía tan suculento, empezó a darle pequeños besos y llego a uno de sus pezones y empezó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo, los disfrutaba como si se tratara de uno de los mas deliciosos dulces.

-Oh Stan…-suspiraba Kyle mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelinegro, pero de pronto sintió un bulto bajo de él, Stan tenía erecto su miembro-Vaya Stan…veo que esta algo emocionado.

El moreno se levanto y tumbo a Kyle a la cama, recostándolo y después se recostó sobre él, le empezó a devorar el cuello, le mordió dejando una marca en ese cuello tan blanco.

-Es para que me recuerdes…-le sonrió y le lamio los labios para después besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con mordisco y una lucha de lengua en la que Stan era el vencedor al parecer.

Stan bajo hacia la parte de abajo del vientre de Kyle y pudo notar un bulto en su pantalón.

-Dejemos salir a tu amigo Kyle…-le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo saco, al igual que su ropa interior dejando ver un erecto miembro, lo llamaba, le gritaba "¡anda Stan!, ¡Pruébame! ¡Soy tuyo Stan!"-Dios mío Kyle…se ve tan delicioso.

Stan lamio la punta y después se paso al tronco enredando su lengua en este, después se lo metió entero haciendo un movimiento de vaivén un par de veces y se lo saco, ahora succionaba la punta.

-Stan…ah…-el pelirrojo se metió un dedo a la boca y apretó la cobija en la que estaba recostado-Stan…eres muy bueno…

-¿Te gusta?-le succiono de nuevo la punta- Pídeme más…

-Stan que rico…-se lamia su dedo- más Stan…más…

-Lo que ordenes Kyle…-Stan tenía planeado continuar, pero antes se saco su pantalón, dejando ver sus dotes.

-Oh Stan…lo tienes enorme-se sorprendió.

-Gracias…-Stan se giro, dándole el trasero y poniéndole su miembro en la cara al pelirrojo, este se dio cuenta de lo que el moreno tenía en mente y comenzó a chuparle el miembro.

Kyle le chupaba a Stan y Stan se lo chupaba a Kyle. Era tan sensual, Kyle era tan bueno para las mamadas. Ellos mismos ahogaban sus gemidos.

-Stan…m- me vengo…-dijo para después continuar.

-Yo también…ah!-grito después de correrse en la boca de Kyle. Kyle se corrió en la cara de Stan.

Stan se levanto y se recostó en Kyle, lamio el semen que derramaba de su boca y lo beso de nuevo. De pronto empezó a moverse, rosaba su miembro con el de Kyle con movimientos suaves.

-S-Stan…oh, Stan…-Kyle se éxito de nuevo al igual que Stan, este seguía moviéndose pero de pronto el pelinegro se arrodillo en el pecho de Kyle, metiendo su miembro a la boca del ojiverde.

-Vamos Kyle…una vez más…-Kyle chupo de nuevo ese miembro tan rico, pero después de unos segundos lo saco cosa que desconcertó al pelinegro. Kyle dirigió el miembro a una de sus tetillas y con la punta empezó a sobarla.

-AH…si…-Kyle se veía tan sensual rozando la punta del miembro de Stan con su tetilla erecta.

-AH…Kyle…-Stan solo apretaba la cobija, que delicia.-no soporto mas Kyle.-se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo y se dirijo de nuevo a su parte baja, puso las blancas piernas en sus hombros y se lamio un dedo, empezó a masajear la entrada de Kyle, rozándola con el dedo.

-mmngh…-Kyle se mordió un labio. Stan introdujo un dedo en el, movió suavemente y después introdujo un segundo, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras para que Kyle se dilatara más rápido, metió el tercer dedo.-¡mgh!

-Tranquilo Kyle…-Stan metió su rozo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Kyle, y empezó a penetrarlo lentamente.

-¡Oh dios!-Kyle se retorció.

-¿te lastime?

-No no…continúa…

Stan metió su miembro un poco y lo saco, después volvió a meterlo con más profundidad.

-AH….Stan…dame…-Kyle se mordía un labio.

Stan abrió las piernas de Kyle y empezó a embestirlo, primero suavemente y después con fuerza.

-AH…Ah…AH… Kyle…-este hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, era tan rico.

-Stan…Stan…si…-Kyle empezó a moverse-Se rudo Stan…

Stan empezó a embestir a fondo y con fuerza, con rapidez.

-AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!-Kyle se retorcía, era demasiado placer, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Oh Kyle… ¡qué bueno es esto!-Stan apretó los ojos, el placer lo cegaba completamente. Bastaban unas embestidas mas para que Stan tocara dentro del pelirrojo un punto que lo aria perder los estribos.

-¡AH! ¡AH! ¡STAN DIOS!-Kyle arqueo su espalda, el placer era intenso- ¡MAS FUERTE! ¡MAS!

-¡AH KYLE!-embestía mas rápido y con fuerza, los gemidos de ambos niños se sincronizaron, llenándola habitación de ellos.

Mas embestidas sensuales harían que Stan y Kyle casi llegaran al clímax.

-Stan… ¡ah! Me corro…

-Yo también… ¡ah!-Stan llego a un delicioso orgasmo y se corrió dentro de Kyle. Kyle se corrió en su vientre al llegar también al orgasmo.

-ah…- Stan salió lentamente de Kyle y se recostó en el, mirándole a los ojos.-Te amo Kyle…

-Stan…-le acaricio el rostro-yo también te amo…siempre lo eh echo.

-No quiero que te vayas Kyle…

-Tengo que hacerlo…

-Kyle… ¿tenemos algo formal ahora?

-mmm No me lo has pedido aun-sonrió.

-Oh… Kyle… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Si Stan-le beso en los labios.

Los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos por un rato, los padres de Kyle llegarían tarde o temprano.

* * *

**Si encuentran algun error de ortografía les pido me disculpen,tal vez uno se me paso.**

**Hasta el proximo fic!**


End file.
